coffee Crush
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: HUMANSTUCK! Tavros is a barista at gamzee's favorite coffee shop. Gamzee didn't even know why it was his favorite shop until he saw him. Tavros. The man that always seemed to catch his eyes. GamTav Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ihah I had come into this small coffee shop continuously for the past week. At first I thought it was on a pure whim, but then I saw him. He was majestic.

He had dark brown hair shaved into a loose mohawk, and bright orange - brown eyes, He even smiled at the customers.

Most workers scowled and were rude to a T. I looked down at the cup in my hands, it was nearly empty, I shrugged my shoulder throwing the cup away in the wastebasket next to my table. Standing up I got in line for another coffee, maybe this time I'd get a caramel mocha frappé.

Then I saw him.

My eyes soaked in his beauty, simply adoring the way his eyes sparkled every time he'd greet a new customer, the way he spoke with a hint of shyness and the way his lips moved, so pink and plump I could practically taste them.

I hadn't even noticed it was my turn until his delightful smile was directed at me. I flushed.

"Hi there what can I get you, my name is Tavros." I almost choked, he said it. He said his name. Tavros.

It sounded so perfect, it suited him.

I smiled at him trying to be as friendly as I could.

"Hi I'm Gamzee, I'll take a caramel mocha frappé please." I handed him the money. He nodded, his hair bouncing in and out of his face playfully covering his eyes one moment and not the next.

I watched as he wrote my name on the cup, it took longer than usual I noticed. When he handed me the cup there was a light blush on his cheeks and the bell for the shift change dinged. I couldn't help but stare as he pulled the small apron he wore over his head, folding it neatly he placed it on the counter. He walked out from behind the register getting extremely close to me as he passed by, I swear I faintly heard him whisper my name.

I turned around just in time to see him leave the shop, the glass door closed behind him with a soft bell chime. I looked down at my cup, my breath caught. Written on the cup in purple read Gamzee, Call me };) 209-555-1551

That tease.

**A/N: Hey so this is my first homestuck fanfiction I'll be posting on here. This is also on wattpad under the name of coffee crush {Gamzee x Tavros} by psiioniic**


	2. Chapter 2

Tavros Pov

"Oh glob what did I do! Why did I give him my number?" My hands gripped either side of my head.

So stupid, I bet he's never even noticed how I look at him compared to others, thought Tavros.

"What should I do!" I groaned, my hands falling to my sides banging against my prosthetic legs. I had almost forgotten about them.

I hate them.

The legs made by my doctor, Equius Zahak, are the the best around there's no doubt so it's not that I'm uncomfortable wearing them, it just reminds me of the past, of things I don't wish to remember.

Hell, you'd think after two years you'd be over it, but I'm not. It still pains me to remember how my legs got this way, who's fault it was, and the reason why she did it.

"Fuck you Vriska." I muttered feeling my heart clench and my eyes start to water. I quickly shook the tears away.

It really sucks being like this. If Gamzee does call me what does it matter? As soon as he finds out I have prosthetics he'll get grossed out and leave.

No one at my work knows about my legs being prosthetic, I learned to the best of my abilities to conceal that they're fake. I walk as normally as I can, I don't limp when I put effort into it, though in the process I sway my hips more. I just do the best I can.

"This sucks butt!" I whined walking into my small kitchen and opened my fridge feeling my stomach growl. I grabbed a bottle of water and a piece of vanilla cake left over from my friend Sollux's birthday two days ago. I sighed setting the condiments on the island in the middle of the kitchen and walked to my room to grab a sweater, there was a small draft and it was starting to get to me.

My closet was small and crammed full of clothes, I shoved my clothes to one side to grab my favorite sweater, a brown cardigan with the Taurus symbol in the middle of it in rustic orange. I pulled it on over my head as I walked back into the kitchen preceding to pull out a chair from the table and dragg it to the island. Sitting down I took a swig of the water and sighed.

"I bet Gamz-" My pocket vibrated immiediately followed by the sound of a one of my sick fires being thrown down. I smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Tavros?"

My heart lept into my throat, I'd recognize that voice anywhere. Gamzee.

"Yes? Who is this?" I tried to play clueless but I could tell he wasn't falling for it.

"Who else do you think it is? What other strangers have you been giving your phone number too?" Gamzee chuckled lightly.

"I-I uh, no you're the only one I gave it to." I felt my face heat up.

"Glad to hear that brother, I mean Tavros."

"Uh, so I really didn't actually expect you to call...this fast that is."

"oh, if you want me to call later I will."

"NO! I-" I blushed furiously on my end of the phone, I cleared my throat and tried to talk again.

"It's fine Gamzee, I'm glad you called. I was so bored." I laughed lightly trying to hide my embarrassment.

"So what's up?"

"Well I- um, I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me. Like maybe grab a cup of coffee. Oh wait! That's stupid you work at a coffee shop, my bad."

I could hear as Gamzee face palmed, the sound of his hand hitting his face made me flinch, it didn't sound soft. Poor angel.

"Coffee sounds fine, besides that's how we met anyways. I think it'd be, sweet." I giggled into the phone hearing Gamzee sigh in relief.

"That's great! So what time would you like me to pick you up?" Gamzee sounded like he was fidgety and nervous, I felt myself relax a bit more knowing he sounded just as nervous as I felt.

"How about in an hour, it's like," I quickly checked the clock.

"4:00 pm now so at 5?" I asked crossing my fingers quietly jumping up and down like a school girl fangirling over her new love interest, and that's what Gamzee is right, a new love interest. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Gamzee's Pov

I had just pulled up in front Tavros' house, I had received a text from him earlier telling me where to go so I had no problem finding it.

I looked in the rearview mirror and checked my face making sure I looked okay, I nodded to myself and stepped out of the car. My heart was pounding in my chest and fireworks were sizzling in my stomach waiting to be let free to explode over the sky that would be my insides, I was so nervous, I didn't understand it at first. I was never nervous over picking up dates before, but then again I've never felt this strongly about someone before either, and we hadn't even gotten to know each other really or talk much either for that matter.

Step by step I inched my way closer to the man I had deamed from my dreams, he was meant for me, I could tell from the moment I saw him smile.

I knocked on the door. I could hear him shuffling around his house and finally the sound of the lock clicking and the door opening. Tavros answered the door his face flushed and a smile present.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked shoving my hands into the pockets of the black jeans I wore. He nodded enthusiasticly, his mohawk bobbing lightly with his head. Tavros locked the door to his house and turned on his heel facing me his hand grabbed mine, as if realizing what he did he pulled it back. I shook my head lightly throwing my arm over his shoulder as we walked to my 1967 Chevy Impala that I had gotten from my father as a gift, man I loved this car. This car was one of the few things in my life I treasured, I hoped to be adding something, or rather someone to that list.

"You know Tavros, if you wanna hold my hand you can, I don't bite...hard." I chuckled lightly as I opened the passenger side door letting Tavros get in, I closed the door and went to the other side getting in and buckling up. I turned the key and put my car into gear then placed my hand in the middle, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as his small hand crept to mine and delicately laced our fingers together and I swear it was in that moment I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to kiss him so passionately he'd forget his name and only remember mine. But then again I may have been thinking about something naughtier than kissing.

"Gamzee?" I heard Tav call me as I had just pulled away from his house and started towards a coffee shop that I was pretty sure he'd never been to before.

"Yeah what's up?" I glanced over at him before focusing on the road again.

"I- uh, how do I say this?"

I felt my heart drop. Was it bad? Was he gonna tell he was straight and this was a prank? Oh gog, I don't know if I could handle that.

"I can't have a sex based relationship with you, are you okay with that?"

"A non sexed based relationship, that's all?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly, he probably thinks I'm mad or something.

"I'm fine with it. I fell for your smile not your dick or ass for that matter." I squeazed his hand reassuringly. I could see the tension leave his face and a bright flush take its place.

"T-thanks Gamzee." He stuttered, I almost couldn't stop the little 'awe' that slipped out, he just sounded so cute.

I pulled the car to stop as we arrived at our destination. I parked in a parking lot aside to the building where there were fewer cars. I looked at Tavros, his hand was still holding mine, his face was a light shade of red and his eyes were sparkling.

Beautiful.

"Tav?" I called his name causing him to turn to look at me, a smile ever present.

"Yeah Gamzee?"

I heard him but I couldn't find the words to speak, my eyes were flued to him, wondering across his face, from his fluffy looking hair to his full lips, the urge to run my hands through his hair and hold him grew stronger the longer I looked at him but I couldn't help it.

"G-gamzee?" He called me again, a dark flush spreading across his cheeks as I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go inside."

Tavros' POV

Gamzee's hand left mine as he got out of the car, my hand felt cold without his, I slowly touched where he had kissed my cheek and smiled as a warm bubbly feeling filled my chest. The car door slowly opened and Gamzee stood there holding his hand out to me.

"Thank you." I smiled stepping out of the car grabbing his hand in mine.

It was weird, being like this. Holding hands, acting like we've been together for longer than what it has been, I mean this is our first date. Heat flooded to my cheeks as I thought that. I looked up at Gamzee and smiled.

The door to the shop was getting closer and just as Gamzee went to open the door for me like a gentleman, a lady swung it open, her eyes wide and a giant smile stretched across her face. She had long black curly hair that came down to the middle of her thighs and ominously pale eyes, a button nose and black lipstick coating her lips.

"Gamzee!" She threw her arms around him like they were the best of friends. My stomach flipped.

"Oh hey Meulin." He smiled at her.

"Gamzee?" I looked at him questioningly and tugged gently on his sleeve till he looked over at me.

"Oh damn, my bad. Tavros this is Meulin my-" I don't know if it was just me but I felt like time stopped for a moment. They didn't look anything alike so they couldn't be related, were they ex's?

"-ros? Tavros?" I blinked looking back up at Gamzee, my gaze had somehow ended up on the ground.

"Yeah?" He chuckled shaking his head.

"Did you hear me?" I blushed shaking my head no.

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Anyways, this is my sister in law, Meulin Leijon, she's dating my brother, Kurloz." I felt a weight lift off me and I smiled extending my hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Tavros Nitram." Meulin tilted her head and looked at Gamzee. My brows furrowed as he put his hands in hers and signed.

"Oh, hey Tavros it's nice to meet! I'm deaf so I can't hear you, I can read lips but your name confused me for a moment." She giggled lightly.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." She shook her head.

"It's fine, Gamzee told me how to say it so all's good."

"Hey sis, you gonna let us enter or have us stand out here all day." Gamzee asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh I don't know, I kinda wanna talk to your friend here."

Gamzee wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest, I blushed furiosly.

"Mine." I heard him hiss like a cat. I giggled and sighed nuzzling into his chest, I might as well enjoy it while I can.

"Fine, be that way." Meulin said huffing, I could tell she was being playful as she left to go back inside the coffee shop. Sooner than I liked I was being let go, I looked up at Gamzee his eyes connected with mine.

"G-gamzee?" I breathed out, his face was slowly getting closer to mine, my heart was beating erratically in my chest, at this rate we would-


End file.
